


relief

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Charles has been acting strangely, but is Pierre right about what's causing it?





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> For anon for the prompt: 'pierre/charles and a kiss of relief'. Hope you enjoy!

Charles had been acting weirdly. Not that he didn’t normally, but weirder than normal. He’d been jumpy, got flustered easily. When he’d mentioned going out for dinner one night, Charles had just dropped the glass he was holding. No explanation given, just forced laughter and disappearing to bed pretty soon after. 

He didn’t want to say it was bothering him, but it was bothering him. 

He’d come up with a couple of (semi) logical reasons in his head, and the only one that kept getting stuck in his mind is that Charles didn’t really want to be with him anymore. It made sense, and in some twisted sense at least he knew the inevitable break-up was coming. He wasn’t going to be shocked when the final blow came. So he’d stopped mentioning about going out anywhere, stopped trying to find reasons to spend time with Charles. Maybe if he wasn’t painful (for one of them at least), they could try to go back to being friends. Friends had worked so well for them, it’d be nice to make their way back there. 

If Charles wanted to stay friends. Maybe he was done with him completely. That might be something that would really break him. He needed Charles in his life, if even a little bit. No Charles at all was incomprehensible to him.

“Pierre?” Charles asked, frowning at him as he came out of the bedroom. “Are you okay?”

“Sure!” Pierre was sure his voice was at least an octave too high, maybe the smile would sell it. “Amazing!”

“Are you sure? Because your face is doing some weird things.” Charles said, sitting down next to Pierre. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Pierre jumped up, turning so Charles wouldn’t see his smile falter. “I’ve just… I’ve got a lot to do. I’ll see you later.”

He ran out of the door, ignoring any noise that Charles made behind him. He was making this as easy as possible on him, no matter how his own heart cracked and shattered in the process.

~*~

 

It was late when he returned, exhausted. He had no clue about the actual time, in his hurry to leave the apartment he’d forgotten his phone. He’d wandered around the streets of Monaco, in a daze. At least this was giving Charles enough cause to finally leave him. Charles wasn’t cruel by nature, he was probably trying to do the best by both of them, but sticking around when he didn’t want to be there was the worst thing for either of them.

“Pierre, what the fuck? I’ve been trying to get hold of you for hours!” Charles exclaimed, scooping him up in a hug the minute he entered the flat, pressing gentle kisses to his hair. “I was so worried.”

“You don’t need to be worried.” Pierre muttered, but Charles was kissing him, like he might break. If only he could pretend, he could keep Charles here forever.

“Pierre, I was terrified. You don’t know how relieved I am to see you walk through that door.” Charles whispered, holding him tightly. “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“Why? Charles, you don’t need to pretend anymore.” Pierre knew his voice was getting shaky, but he needed to do this now, or he never would. “I know.”

Charles’s eyes went wide. “You know?”

“I know.” Pierre said, trying to blink back the tears. “It’s okay.”

Charles was smiling, like this was the best day of his life. “I was worried it was too soon, but… wait!” He cried, running into the bedroom. Pierre sat down, covering his face in his hands. Charles couldn’t even wait five minutes to go, how hadn’t he noticed this sooner?

He heard Charles run back in, and there was a gentle hand on his knee. “Pierre?” Charles asked softly. He took a deep breath, looking up.

Charles was on his knees in front of him, holding a box up. A ring glinted in the light, and Pierre couldn’t stop staring. _“What.”_

“I wanted to do it properly, but if you already know…” Charles trailed off, starting to look concerned. “Pierre, what is it?”

“I thought you were breaking up with me.” Pierre said, shocked. “You were acting strange and I thought you were breaking up with me.”

“You…” Charles was the one staring now, hand still holding the box up. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to ask you for  _ weeks _ , why would I want to break up with you?”

Pierre gave into the tears, pulling Charles up and kissing him fiercely, holding onto Charles tightly. The box was squished inbetween them, hurting a little, but Pierre was too goddamn  _ relieved _ to even care.

“Yes. Yes.” He whispered, barely pulling back. “I would’ve said yes after our first date, I love you so fucking much.”

Charles exhaled, grinning. Pierre managed to get the box out from between them, holding onto it tightly. “I’ll put it on in a minute, I don’t want to let go of you right now.”

Charles hummed, snatching the box from him, taking the ring out and stepping back slightly. “Can I?” He asked, and Pierre nodded. Charles slid the ring onto his finger, and it was the second most beautiful thing he’d ever thing.

“What’s the first?” Charles asked, looking contented.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.” Charles chuckled. “What’s the first?”

“You. Obviously.” Pierre ducked his head, feeling the blush already.

“Obviously.” Charles repeated, laughing. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Pierre smiled, feeling truly happy. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc), and prompts are always open! ❤️


End file.
